Ein Hoch der Liebe
|year = 1968 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 6th |points = 11 |previous = Anouschka |next = Primaballerina}} Ein Hoch der Liebe was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1968 in London, performed by Norwegian singer Wenche Myhre. The song is in praise of love itself, with Myhre singing that it "keeps our world so young" and is a generally enjoyable experience. Myhre also recorded the song in her mother tongue Norwegian and Swedish, entitled "Si ja til kjærlighet" and "Säg ja till kärleken" respectively (translated: "Say Yes to Love"). The song was performed sixteenth on the night, following Spain and preceding Yugoslavia. At the close of voting, it had received 11 points, placing sixth. Lyrics German= Ein Hoch der Liebe, vive l’amour Three cheers for love, viva l’amor Die unsre Welt so jung erhält Es war beim ersten Mal Vielleicht hab ich mich da noch geirrt Es war beim zweiten Mal Da hast du mich schon sehr verwirrt Doch beim dritten Mal Da ahnte ich gleich, wohin das führt Und dann, beim vierten Mal Hab ich genau gespürt Ein Hoch der Liebe, vive l’amour Three cheers for love, viva l’amor Die unsre Welt so jung erhält Ein Hoch der Liebe, vive l’amour Three cheers for love, viva l’amor Die unsre Welt so jung erhält Das ist das erste Mal für mich Und nur du bist schuld daran Das ist das erste Mal für mich Das ich sagen kann Ein Hoch der Liebe, vive l’amour Three cheers for love, viva l’amor Die unsre Welt so jung erhält So ist es jedes Mal mit dir Und nur du bist schuld daran Dass ich das nächste Mal mit dir Kaum noch erwarten kann Denn beim ersten Mal Da wusste ich schon wohin das führt Dass es ein letztes Mal für uns nie geben wird Lalalala lalalala… Lalalala lalalala… Lala lala lala lala… Liebe, Liebe Die unsre Welt so jung erhält Seit sich die Erde dreht Wie auch dein Glücksstern steht Wohin der Wind dich weht Ein Hoch der Liebe, vive l’amour Three cheers for love, viva l’amor Die immer blüht, wohin man sieht Die unsre Welt so jung erhält |-| Translation= A toast to love, long live love Three cheers for love, long live love Which keeps our world so young It was the first time Maybe I got it wrong then It was the second time That you really confused me But the third time I knew right away where it was headed And then, the fourth time I felt it for sure A toast to love, long live love Three cheers for love, long live love Which keeps our world so young A toast to love, long live love Three cheers for love, long live love Which keeps our world so young That’s the first time for me And it’s only because of you That’s the first time for me That I’ve been able to say A toast to love, long live love Three cheers for love, long live love Which keeps our world so young That’s how it is every time with you And it’s only because of you That for the next time with you I can hardly wait Because the first time I already knew where it was headed That there’d never be a last time for us Lalalala lalalala… Lalalala lalalala… Lala lala lala lala… Love, love Which keeps our world so young Since the world is turning Wherever your lucky star may be Wherever the wind may drift you A toast to love, long live love Three cheers for love, long live love Which always blooms, wherever you look Which keeps our world so young Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1968 Category:20th Century Eurovision